The invention relates to a transport module with which heavy loads can be moved over a floor.
Various systems are known and in use for the horizontal transport of large heavy loads. The principles used are for example:
a) shifting the heavy load on sliding surfaces with which the supports of the heavy load ere provided; PA1 b) transport on wheels with the aid of transport carriages that have tires or steel wheels rolling on rails; PA1 c) shifting a load that is suspended by the use of pneumostatic or hydrostatic bearings; PA1 d) travel in which the load is both raised and transported horizontally.
Horizontal load movement can take place continuously in cases b) and c). In case a) it is at least discontinuous. In case d) the movement is theoretically discontinuous, Each of the known solutions for the horizontal transport of large heavy loads has certain disadvantages. For example, high driving forces are required when shifting on sliding surfaces. Energy consumption is relatively high, especially when shifting on sliding surfaces or on a cushion and when moving. The drives are expensive and cumbersome and impose high requirements on floor quality.